The Galactic-Rocket-Aqua-Magma-Plasma Sodality (GRAMPS)
by delcatty546
Summary: We're here today to figure out what we keep doing wrong and how is it ten-year old kids keep taking down our years of carefully established plans. Think of it as an evil masterminds anonymous group. Of course, we'll need a name... Such as The Galactic-Rocket-Aqua-Magma-Plasma Sodality, or GRAMPS for short.
1. The Name

**For some reason, I feel like the heads of all the evil teams really need to shape up. How on earth do you plan on conquering a whole region, let alone the world, when you get beaten by a ten-year old trainer who just started his/her journey? That's right. I'm talking about you Giovanni. And Archie. And Maxie. And Cyrus. Even you Ghetsis.**

_**The Galactic-Rocket-Aqua-Magma-Plasma Sodality (G.R.A.M.P.S)**_

"Alright, the reason I called you all here today is because I've been watching the news. Team Plasma has just fallen to a bunch of ten-year old kids, _again_."

Four pairs of eyes darted towards a sulking Ghetsis in his swivel chair. On feeling the weight of all the stares, Ghetsis twiddled his thumbs.

"It's not my fault," he whined. "Everything was going so well when that blasted N showed up."

Giovanni sighed and paced up and down the conference room. "Yes Ghetsis, we know. Now I've gathered all of you here to discuss what we're doing wrong. It's completely the wrong approach! All five of our teams have been wiped out by _kids_." The last word ended in a hiss as Giovanni slammed his fist down on the table.

While Archie, Maxie and Ghetsis flinched, Cyrus only stared at him with hollow, bored eyes. Tentatively, Archie raised his hand.

"What do you want Archie?" barked Giovanni.

"Uh, so this is like, Evil Masterminds Anonymous?" he asked weakly.

"We need a name!" chimed Maxie, before Giovanni sent him a withering glare that had him sinking into his swivel chair.

Sighing, Giovanni rubbed his temples. "Perhaps the Hoenn idiots are on to something. Anyone has suggestions for names?"

"The League of Extraordinarily Evil Kinsmen?" offered Ghetsis.

"We'd be called L.E.E.K. for short!" retorted Maxie. "I suggest The Evil Leaders Conference!"

"You're an even bigger idiot than I though Maxie! Why not just go with Evil Masterminds Anonymous?" yelled Archie as he bopped Maxie on the head. While the two "Hoenn idiots", as Giovanni had so kindly named them, fought it out, Ghetsis, Cyrus and Giovanni stared at each other silently.

An intense silence elapsed between the trio before Cyrus stood up and made his way over to the whiteboard at the front of the room. With utmost precision, he drew the symbols of each their teams, even Team Plasma's. The leaders watched in awe as he stepped away, having arranged the letters to form a word.

"Galactic Rocket Aqua Magma Plasma Sodality? G.R.A.M.P.S? Are you for real Cyrus?" laughed Archie.

"Hey! Why does Aqua come before Magma?" demanded Maxie.

"Why is Plasma the last?" came Ghetsis' outraged voice.

"Silence!" boomed Giovanni. Immediately, the three hushed up. "We're sticking to this. I don't want anymore arguments but we've wasted enough time trying to think up of a name. G.R.A.M.P.S it is and no complaints. So, what is the first thing we should address?"

**Hey readers! What would **_**you **_**like to be discussed next? Options include the grunts, lack of variety of grunts' pokemon, Maxie and Archie both fighting for control of the same region, having near-impossible goals and well, anything else you can think of! Do let me know in your reviews if this is worth continuing as well! As of now, the next chapter will probably be on the grunts but I need more ideas! Your help is most appreciated!**


	2. The Grunts' Weaknesses

**Alrighty! Chapter two of GRAMPS is here~ Thanks to partner555, Alexis Stardust, YOLO2468, Dark Angel, ILikeShorts and RealityLost for their reviews and The Mocking J and partner555 for following GRAMPS!**

**Since partner555 was the first reviewer, this chapter will be revolving around what he suggested!**

_**The Galactic-Rocket-Aqua-Magma-Plasma Sodality (G.R.A.M.P.S)**_

Giovanni was leaning against the whiteboard as he surveyed the conference room. It was located in a pretty posh hotel in Saffron City and had bought over with the Rocket Fund.

Archie and Maxie were bickering as usual over the sea and land, giving him a rather bad migraine. Cyrus sat in a corner quietly writing. Arceus knew who could read that man's scrawl. Giovanni figured that he could easily become a doctor with handwriting like that.

It was already three o'clock. Giovanni was very sure that he had sent out the PokeMail stating _two o'clock_. One hour had past and Ghetsis was still nowhere to be found.

Five minutes later, the conference door slammed open and Ghetsis, clad in that billowing black cloak of his, stumbled in, soaking wet.

"Do you guys what flying is like this time of year? The Swanna are migrating and just used Rain Dance out of nowhere! Anyone here knows what it's like to fly right through a rainstorm caused by fifteen Swanna?" he yelled, shaking himself like a wet dog and sending water droplets everywhere. Giovanni frowned as he watched his plush carpet get ruined.

Archie and Maxie stopped bickering long enough to give Ghetsis an incredulous look.

"We fought for the Hoenn region in a _legendary's _'Drizzle' ability. And that was anything but a drizzle!" retorted Maxie.

"Yeah, with it intermingled with _another's _'Drought' ability. Don't try to compare the weather with us junior," scoffed Archie.

"Junior?" screamed Ghetsis.

"You _are _a year younger than them after all," came Cyrus' quiet voice form the other end of the room as he continued writing.

"Oh just shut up all of you! We've wasted enough time waiting for you Ghetsis. Take off that stupid cloak and don't get any more water on the carpet or you'll be replacing it," ordered Giovanni.

While sulking, the green-haired villain peeled off the cloak and hung it on the coat hanger where Maxie's coat and Cyrus' vest were. Finally he settled himself onto the seat and glared at the whiteboard.

Giovanni paced before it before speaking. "It has come to my attention that the Pokemon our organisations use lack variety. Five out five of us assign _Zubat _to grunts."

"Not guilty!" called Ghetsis.

"Dude, that was only because you couldn't find them in Unova till The Great Migration! Practically all your new grunts have Zubat!" countered Archie. Shot down yet again, Ghetsis slumped in his seat.

Ignoring the outburst, Giovanni continued. "Furthermore, most grunts use only Poison or Dark type Pokemon. It only takes a blasted Psychic and Fighting type Pokemon to wipe out all our grunts. In Hoenn and Sinnoh, there are dual-type Psychic and Fighting Pokemon. A Gallade took down at least half of Galactic's grunts single-handedly."

Cyrus turned his head away, muttering under his breath.

"But Poison and Dark types are the 'evil' types!" objected Archie. "I mean where else can you find such badass Pokemon? Surely you don't want us to use cutesy ones like Kirlia or Delcatty!"

"He does have a point. Only the Ghost type seems to be any more badass but those are hard to find."

Giovanni wanted so desperately to face-palm. "You do realise that the trainers who take us down usually have a strong Water, Grass or Fire type starter? The one that's the Ace in the deck?"

"Oh, you mean like May's Blaziken?" asked Archie.

"Or Brendan's Swampert?" added Maxie.

"Dawn's Empoleon, Barry's Infernape and Lucas' Torterra?" questioned Cyrus.

"Yes yes yes, all the damn starters given by the professors! So why can't any of you use a type advantage?" Giovanni almost yelled, pulling at his hair in frustration. "You've all encountered their Pokemon in battles before and _none _of you have ever thought to find Pokemon to counter the powerhouses?"

"With all due respect Giovanni, my Gyrados can easily handle an Infernape and Weaville can take on Torterra," said Cyrus.

"And my Seismistoad can take on Emboar while Eelektross handles both Samurott and Serperior," added Ghetsis.

"Camerupt can handle a Sceptile," commented Maxie.

"Sharpedo can handle Blaziken," trailed off Archie. "Actually, it seems that only you are unprepared you know, Giovanni. Your ground types can't hit a flying Charizard and are easily wiped out by either Venusaur or Blastoise."

Giovanni could feel his veins throbbing. "I was referring to your grunts! Not your own Pokemon you imbeciles!"

The room fell silent. "Oh," was all Maxie could say.

Giovanni continued on his tirade as though none of that, including the indirect insult, had happened. "Now, it isn't all that hard to find Pokemon of the seventeen different types in your own regions is it?" When no one answered, Giovanni boomed, "Is it?"

The four remaining leaders shook their heads, mildly terrified by his outburst. Satisfied at their submission, Giovanni smirked.

"Now, is it so hard to have training schedules for your grunts? A _starting _trainer can wipe out all the grunts they encounter. Someone tell me _why _this is so? What are your grunts actually doing if not training?"

"Guarding the Aqua Hideout."

"Helping the admins."

"Stealing Pokemon."

"Spying on Archie."

All eyes fell on Maxie. "What? I have to know what my nemesis is plotting right?" he yelled, all too defensively as he held his hands up. Cyrus, at this point, decided to take over before Giovanni wound up unleashing his Nidoking on them.

"I think what Giovanni was trying to say is that our grunts are too weak. We need to train them in battling more." Giovanni, grateful for Cyrus' help, sank into his swivel chair. Trying to lead a discussion with four other evil villains could be extremely exhausting indeed.

"We need a training regime for them," said Cyrus. "I've neglected training my grunts since I underestimated these pesky trainers. However, even my admins could not take them down."

"But I already have to compete with Archie for recruits! I don't have enough to carry out all my plans as well as train them," he scoffed.

"That's because everyone knows the world needs more water, not land," retorted Archie.

"You shut it blabbermouth! You're Pokemon are no stronger than mine!"

"Oh yeah! How about a battle now to prove it!"

"Get out of here before you wreck my five hundred thousand PokeYen conference room! All of you!" barked Giovanni. As Archie and Maxie scrambled out of the room, ready to battle outside the hotel, Cyrus and Ghetsis slowly made their way over to grab their vest and cloak respectively.

Moments later, Maxie came running back in to get his coat back. On his way out, he slammed the door, leaving a very irritated Giovanni alone in his conference room.

"What a bunch of idiots. It's no wonder ten-year olds take them down," he muttered while rubbing his temples.

**Alright! So that's chapter two! Did you guys like it? Leave a review and also state if you want to see any other issues addressed here!**


End file.
